


One Fight

by Chicken_nugget_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, bxb - Freeform, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_nugget_5sos/pseuds/Chicken_nugget_5sos
Summary: Annalise Beckett.  The shortest, yet fiercest female in her town.  Her friendly and cheery personality makes her well liked by everyone.  But....She has a secret.  A secret, that if found out, could kill everyone she holds dear.  And when four transfers arrive, that secret might just come out.





	1. 1. I'm four fucking ELEVEN

*** Annalise's POV***

I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I'd been stuck in AP Calculus for the past hour. I was so ready to get out of the classroom.

I hurriedly packed up my stuff and was out the door before anyone else.

"Leese! Wait up!" I looked over my shoulder to see my best friend running at me.

"What's up?" I asked when Alaska caught up.

Alaska leaned on her knees and took a deep breath before speaking, "Have you seen the new transfers?"

"No. I wasn't even aware we were getting transfers." I started walking to my locker, Alaska trailing after me.

"Yeah. Apparently their from Australia or something. I heard their cute. You're type of cute." Alaska wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at the antics of the person I called my best friend.

"I don't have a 'type of cute' as you say. If I like someone, I like someone. I don't give a shit about what they look like." Alaska gave me grin.

"Whatever you saaaaayyyyy." She sang.

_My God, why am I friends with this idiot?_

"Stop questioning our friendship."

"Fuck you." By then we had arrived at my locker. I put in my combination and put my stuff into my backpack.

"Hey Anna!" I groaned when I heard Bethany's voice.

Being the nice person I am, I waited till Bethany was right next to my locker before slamming it as hard as I could. The look of pain was satisfactory.

"What do you want, bitch?" I snapped. My eyes caught hold of four guys I had never seen leaning against the lockers behind Bethany.

"That's rude. I was actually going to introduce you to my cousin and his friends. But, since your being a slut, I won't." Alaska and I rolled our eyes. Crossing my arms, I leaned against my locker.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do! I don't get to meet the bitches cousin and his friends! My life is  _over!_ " I put the back of my hand on my forehead and faked fainting. Alaska had to stifle a laugh.

Bethany gritted her teeth. She pretended the comment didn't bug her. "You know, maybe if you were nicer, I would let you hang out with them."

"Okay, one, they can do whatever the fuck they want. Two, I don't give a shit about your cousin and his friends. And three, learn the difference between being sarcastic and being serious," I shouldered my bag, "Also, I can't be a slut when I wear less revealing clothes than you and haven't slept with anyone." With that, I walked away.

"Hot damn, Leese! That was fucking amazing!" Alaska was grinning from ear to ear.

I shrugged. "I guess. But, honestly, that girl gets on my fucking nerves. Who the hell does she think she is, bossing me around and telling me what to do? People like that piss me off so much."  I clenched my fist to block me from punching something.

"Wanna head to the gym?" I nodded.

"I gotta pick up my bass first. I forgot it in the music room and I need it for tonight." Laska nodded.

"I'll meet you at the car then." I nodded and altered my path. Most of the kids had gone home, but the ones who hadn't were lingering in the halls. A majority of them greeted me in some way.

"Fucking fuckery fucks." I mumbled when I saw people were actually in the music room. I groaned when I realized that I couldn't leave without the bass. I really needed it.

"It's alright Annalise. You can do this." I mumbled, walking into the room. I calmed down some when I realized that it was just freshman. A majority of them I already knew.

"Annalise!" Jonathan, a freshman I have gym with, yelled when he spotted me. The rest of the freshman turned. The ones that know me smiled, the others looked back and forth between me and Johnny.

"Johnny! How's my track buddy?" Johnny stood up and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"Awesome! This new song is so amazing! I can't wait to perform!" I gave him a grin.

"That's great. Make sure to invite me." I released Johnny from the hug and stood an arms length away.

"Course."

"Johnny? Who's this?" A blonde came up behind Johnny and wrapped her arm around his waist. It was Bridgett, a friend of Bethany's.

"Oh, right. Bridgett, this is Annalise, my track buddy. Leese, this is Bridgett, my girlfriend." The way Johnny said 'girlfriend' told me that he was being forced into it. I gave Bridgett a 'polite' smile. I stuck out my hand. She ignored it. Bitch. Hey, that's a good name for her.

"So this is the whore you're dating. Good to have a name to a face." Bitch gave me a look of disgust. She then turned to Johnny, who was having trouble containing a laugh.

"Johnny! Why aren't you defending me!? I'm your girlfriend!" She screeched. It was so loud, the windows shook.

"Maybe because you're a bitch." One of the guys behind the couple mumbled. Sadly, he said it to loud. So, not only could I hear it, but Bitch could too.

"What did you say!? Do you have any idea who I am!? I could get you expelled!" She lunged forward. Her hands *cough* claws *cough* outstretched.

Luckily, I was faster than her. By the time she was to the poor guy, I was in her face. She raised her hand and swung it down. I caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Keep your grimy hands off him. What he said was true and this proves it," I pushed her backwards. A glare on my face. Her face held fear, "And I swear to god, if I see you anywhere near these freshman, I will hurt you so bad you won't even be able to move a painted nail." I growled. Bitch kept the fearful face on, running from the room.

"Thanks." The boy that was almost attacked mumbled. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"No problem. Just, stay away from Bitch and her friends," I turned to Johnny, "Where's my bass?"

"Top shelf." I looked to where he was pointing and groaned.

"You really think my short ass can reach  _that_? What, do you think I'm a tall person? I'm four fucking ELEVEN!" Johnny gave me a smile and shrug. I could hear the other freshman giggling.

"Stupid fucking tall ass fuckers." I mumbled. I grabbed a chair and moved to the cabinet. I reached up. My crop top showed even more of my stomach as my hands reached the handle of the bass' case. I let out a sound of excitement when I had the handle in my grasp.

I jumped off the chair and put it back, bass still in my grasp.

"What was that about your short ass?" Johnny giggled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up. I thought it was taller than that." I pouted. Johnny let out a laugh. He came and gave me a hug.

"Of course you did. Get going. I know you want to go to the gym. I'll come see you tonight." I gave Johnny and the freshman a grin before heading out.

*****

When I got to my jeep, Alaska was almost asleep. And, being the best friend I am, I got in and slammed the door. Alaska jumped and hit her head on the roof of the car.

I let out a laugh when she turned to me, fury in her eyes.

"Annalise! That's not fucking funny!" I shrugged.

"Was to me." I dodged Alaska's attempts at hitting me, starting the car in the process.

"When we get to the gym it's me against you. I don't give a shit about what you say."

"Yeah, okay. Just let me drive. Otherwise,we'll never get there." Alaska huffed and sat back. From the corner of my eye I saw her cross her arms and sink into the seat. I let out a soft chuckle before reversing the car and driving out of the school parking lot.

*****

"Wait, you were serious about this!?" I yelled.

When we had gotten to the gym, Alaska had dragged me to the changing rooms and made me change. She then proceeded to force me into the sparring arena.

"Yes. I was. Now get your wrist guards on." I sighed and turned to my bag.

I could see the guys from school at the gym from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes when I saw Bethany looking at me. She kept the glare on her face, even when I turned to the arena.

"Guess who's here." Alaska groaned.

"Great. Fucking great." I nodded. I unwrapped my guards and started putting them on.

"I guess that's her cousin and his friends, huh?" I took a look and saw that one of the boys and Bethany.

"I guess. They look like assholes." I finished my wrapping and cracked my neck.

"They do don't they?" Alaska got into her fighting stance. Legs shoulder width apart, hands in fists and in front of her face.

"Why do you think I said it?" She shrugged. I shrugged in response. I stepped into the ring and got into the same stance. Although, I started bouncing from foot to foot.

"I don't know. I never know what goes on in your head." She lunged forward, right fist out. I blocked it and went after her stomach. She blocked that. We jumped apart.

We started circling each other. Alaska swung her left foot out. I dodged and tried roundhouse kicking her. We continued circling each other and throwing out punches or kicks for a few more minutes. Neither of us could get a hit on the other.

The other people in the gym had saw us sparring and decided to watch. Neither of us cared.

"Their looking at us. It's unnerving." I risked a look. Alaska took the chance and jumped forward. She managed to knock us down, her on top of me.

"Fuck! I knew you would do that!" I struggled against her, finally managing to switch places with her after kneeing her in the stomach.

"You knew and yet you still fell for it." I shrugged.

"Alaska! Annalise! What do you think you're doing!?" Everybody in the room, excluding Bethany and the unknown boys, groaned.

I got off of my best friend. I held out a hand for her and helped her up when she took it.

"We were sparring. At least, until  _someone_  interrupted us." I growled. Lisa, the gym owners granddaughter, scoffed.

"I thought I told you, you two can't spar here."

"You did." Alaska mumbled.

"If I did, then why the hell are you sparring?" I glanced towards Bethany to see she had a smirk on her face. She tattled.

"Because it's a free fucking country and we can do whatever the hell we want to. You don't run or own this gym. You're grandmother does, so you have no say in who can or can't spar." I was so sick of these bitches.

Lisa's face hardened.

"Get the fuck out."

"Gladly." I zipped and grabbed my bag. I started towards the door. I passed Bethany and the boys, so I risked a glance. The guys were hot, I will admit that. Although, they looked like assholes.

"Nice form." One of the guys said as I passed him. I ignored him and continued on my way.

"See ya, bitches!" I yelled to the other people in the gym when I was to the door. They were all regulars so they knew this was nothing new and I would be back in a few days.

"Bye, Shortstack!" A few of them yelled back. I rolled my eyes. They knew I hated that name, and yet they still called me that.

I got to my jeep and threw my bag in the back. I waited for Alaska before getting in and actually starting the car.

We drove in silence to my house.

*****

"How was school?" My mom asked when Alaska and I had settled into the kitchen island.

"School." Alaska and I responded in union. My mom rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

"You say that everyday. Is it ever going to change?" I shrugged.

"You ask the same question everyday. Is  _that_ ever going to change?" I asked back.

"I don't know." Mom went back to cooking. She set a bowl grapes in front of the two of us. I grabbed some and started eating.

"Shouldn't you? You always say that mom's know everything." I asked when I was done. Mom let out a laugh. I smiled.

I loved my moms laugh. Then again, I loved everything about my mom. Her laugh was like an orchestra. Her smile was like sunshine in the middle of a storm. Her personality could make anyone smile and she was the sweetest person alive, unless you messed with her family.

"That's true. Mom's do know everything." Alaska smiled at me before getting out of her chair. She left the kitchen. Probably to go play with my little brother.

"Then why don't you know the answer to my question?" Mom looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. You'll never know." She did a weird hand motion, to which I laughed at.

"Whatever you say." I got out of my chair and walked to my mom. I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug from behind.

"Love you." I smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Love you too, Mama." I let go of her and went in search of my friend.

I walked into the living room to see Alaska playing with my baby brother, Austin. I grinned. I walked to the two year old and held out my arms. He got up and ran to me. I lifted him up and gave his cheek a kiss.

"How's the babe?" He let out a laugh as I started tickling him. He doesn't answer me.  "Can I have a kiss?" He shook his head.

"No. No." His voice had a laugh in it.

"Please?" He shook his head again. "Fine. How 'bout a hug?" He complied to that one. He leaned his head against my shoulder for a few seconds before straightening again.

I looked over Austin's shoulder to Alaska. She had a fond smile on her face. I grinned at her. I set Austin down.

"Let's go swimming." I demanded. Alaska groaned but I could tell she was happy I suggested it. I stuck my tongue out at her before turning and running up the stairs.

I quickly changed into my two piece. I turned to my full body mirror and looked at my scars. They were really noticeable, which is why I barely wore shorts.

"Leese! Hurry up!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I grabbed my cover and put it on. I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alaska was. Her and mom looked at the cover and gave me a sad smile. I smiled back, just as sad.

"'m okay." I said. They nodded. I grinned and walked out the back door. Alaska followed me out.  We sat on the edge of the pool for almost half an hour.

I took off my cover before jumping into the pool. I ended up splashing Alaska.

"Fuck you! I didn't want to get wet yet!" I snorted.

"That's what she said." Alaska kicked water at me.

"Grow up." I stuck my tongue out and got out of the pool.

We hung by the pool for a few hours, just messing around.

Suddenly, I was struck with a smart and dumb idea. I turned to Alaska with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no." She groaned. My smile grew.

"Dare me to jump off the shed and into the pool?" Alaska's smile soon matched mine.

"Hell yes." I jumped up and ran to the shed. I climbed until I was on top.

"Holy shit. That's a lot farther than I thought." I mumbled. I stood there for a few minutes, just looked down.

"Hurry up Leese! Jump!" Alaska kept shouting. I stuck my tongue out before jumping, just barely missing the edge of the pool.

When I had resurfaced, Alaska was out of her seat and glaring at something behind me. I turned and what I saw was not what I expected.

~~~~~


	2. 2. I did not actually know that

"I swear to god, if I  _ever_ see her again, I'm going to kill her."  I growled.  I hissed in pain when mom touched my bruise.

"Good thing she's leaving for Florida on Sunday."  Mom said.  She ran her hands through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"That's still two days away."  Alaska snapped.  I leaned back onto the back of the couch.  Mom sighed.  She got up and ruffled my hair as she walked back into the bathroom to put the first aid away.  Alaska and I sighed, leaning into each other.

We stayed there, just staring at the ceiling, for at least thirty minutes.

"Annalise!  Go get ready!"  I groaned when I realized that I did have to get up.

"C'mon.  Let's get you cleaned up."  Alaska gripped my wrist and dragged me up.  I sighed and ran a hand through my hair after I had gained my balance.

"Yeah. M'kay."  I mumbled. I let my best friend drag me up to my room. 

She let go of my wrist when we got into the room and went over to my closet.  I took that time to try to calm down.

"Here.  Go clean up and put this on.  I'll be downstairs."  She chucked cloths at me, which I caught.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room, walking across the hall to the bathroom.  I shut the door, with a little too much force, and locked the door.  

Turning on the faucet, I turned on music and striped.  I stared at my bruised face for a few seconds.

Next time I see that bitch, she's dead.

_* **2 hours prior***_

_"What do you want, Bethany?"  I growled, swimming over to the edge of the pool and pulling myself up.  Alaska handed me a towel, not taking her eyes off the five people looking over the fence._

_"Nothing.  Just wanted to say hi."  I rolled my eyes, hearing the smirk in her voice._

_"Mission complete then.  Bye."  Alaska snapped.  I took a breath when I heard the fence creaking._

_"She's climbing over the damn fence."  Alaska whispered to me.  I rubbed the towel against my short hair._

_"I know."  I wrapped the towel around my waist, making sure the scars were hidden, before turning to Bethany.  She had managed the sit on top of the fence.  I crossed my arms._

_"What do you really want?"  I glared at the smirking girl._

_She shrugged before answering, "That's my business, not yours."_

_I rolled my eyes.  "Your cousin and his friends wanted to see who their neighbors were, didn't they?"  Bethany froze, her smirk being whipped off her face._

_Got her._

_"I-I...N-no."  She stammered.  It was my turn to smirk._

_"That mission is also complete.  So, it would be gratefully appreciated if you got your fat ass off my damn fence."  Her face flushed red and I could see three out of the four boys behind her trying hard not to laugh._

_The male that wasn't laughing had a red face and a look of anger.  His arms were crossed and the glare on his face was enough to make anyone tremble in fear.  Everyone except me._

_I turned back to Bethany._

_"But, seriously, get off the fence."  I walked towards her._

_"Stay away from me!"  She screeched.  She jumped down.  Her fists were clenched and she had a look of pure fury._

_"Then get of my property!"  I yelled.  She scoffed and came running at me.  I tried to block her but her nails grazed my arm._

_"You bitch!  Get back here!"  She came running at me again.  I wasn't able to move fast enough and she ended up tossing us into the pool._

_"Leese!"  Alaska screamed._

_I wasn't able to get any air before I went crashing underwater._

_Shoving Bethany off, I started swimming towards the surface.  I took a deep breathe when I was able to breath._

_"Are you trying to kill us!?!"  I screamed at the other female when she resurfaced._

_"No.  Just you."  I shook my head and swam towards that edge.  I got out and dropped the towel that was around my waist.  Alaska handed me another one.  I dried off and put on my cover.  By then, Bethany was out of the pool and the males had come over to my side of the fence._

_"You're a fucking psycho."  Alaska growled.  Bethany rolled her eyes._

_"At least I'm not stupid enough to-"  I cut her off by slamming a hand down onto her mouth.  I leaned in close._

_"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you.  That is_ my _story to tell.  Not yours."  I growled.  I ripped my hand from her mouth._

_"Leese...."  Alaska sighed.  She gave me a sad smile when I turned to her._

_Bethany took that opening and took a hit._

_I saw red._

***End***

I sighed and got into the shower.   I spent almost an hour in the shower, just trying to calm down.  I would have stayed in all day but Alaska was banging at the door and yelling at me to hurry up.

"God damn it, Leese!  You're going to be a fucking prune if you don't get out now!"  I groaned and got out.  I heard Alaska mumble a "finally" once I cut off the water.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and dried off.  Once I was dry, I picked up the clothing.  I let out a snort of amusement when I saw the clothing Alaska had picked out.

"Really, Las?  A sweater crop top and camo cargo sweatpants?  That's the best you could come up with?"  Alaska huffed.

"Shut up.  That's basically all you have in your closet."  I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true!"  Alaska let out a laugh.

"Yeah right!  All you have is sweats, crop tops, hoodies, skinny jeans, or t-shirts."

"Stop digging through my damn closet!"  I heard mom laugh.  When did she get there?

"She wasn't.  I was."  Mom laughed.

"Well then you stop digging through my closet."  I snapped.  I could  _taste_  the eyes rolling coming from the other side of the door.  I laughed under my breath and quickly put on the clothes.  I plugged in the blow dryer and started drying my hair.

I finished drying my hair within five minutes and put everything away.  I hung my towel up and unlocked the door.  Alaska was leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face.

"Finally!  Hurry up!  We're going to be late!  Move it!"  She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me downstairs.  I was able to grab shoes from the floor before I was yanked out of the house.

"Wait!  What about my bass?" 

I could hear the annoyance in her voice.  "Already in the car." 

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that my bass was, indeed, in the car.  When I actually got into the car, Alaska slammed the door shut, just barely missing my leg.

"Are you trying to amputate me?!"  I asked.  Alaska smirked at me before starting the car and driving.  "Ok, fine.  Don't answer me."

The car was silent for almost five minutes before I realized something.

"Wait a minute.  Why are you driving  _my_  car?"

"Because you were taking to long and it's my turn."  I looked at her with pure annoyance.

"That's not how it works.  It's my car for a reason.  I  _payed_  for it.  And since when are there turns?"

"Since now."  She pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.  She turned to me.  "And besides, we're already here."  She smirked at me and got out.

"That bish."  I mumbled.  I followed her lead and got out.  I opened the back door and grabbed my bass before following her to the door.  She held it open for me.  I mumbled out a "thank you" as I passed.

"Annalise.  It's nice to see you again.  How are you?"  Katrina, the owner of the shop, greeted.  I gave her a polite smile.

"I'm good.  And on time.  For once."  I mumbled the last part.  Kat still heard.  She let out a laugh.

"That's true.  Everyone's already here.  Go set up.  I'll get some ice for your bruise."  She smiled and turned to the back.  I gently reached up and grazed my fingers against the bruise.

I let out a sigh before walking towards the stage in the back corner.

"Ayyyyyy.  It's Leese."  Caylen yelled when he saw me. 

"Hey, what about me?"  Alaska yelled from the bar.  Cayden rolled his eyes.

"And Alaska."  Riley yelled from behind the drumset.  Her head popped up a few seconds later.  The smile on her face fell when she saw the bruise.

"What happened to you?"  She walked around the set and approached Cayden.  The male automatically wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"Bethany."  Alaska said from besides me.  I jumped.  When did she get there?

"Of course it was."  And there's the fifth and final member, Danny.

Cayden sighed.  "I don't get her problem.  She thinks she rules everyone when, in reality, everyone hates her."  We all nodded.  I hopped onto the stage and unpacked my bass.

"Bethany did that?"  We all turned to see Kat standing on the edge of the stage with a bag of ice.  "I should have known."  She held out the ice and I took it.

"She took the hit by surprise, didn't she?"  Danny asked.  I settled the ice on the bruise.

"What do you think?"  I snapped.  Danny held her hands up in surrender.

"That's just petty.  If your going to hit someone at least have their attention."  Alaska snapped.

"True.  But knowing Leese, she got her back good."  Cayden laughed.  I made a smug face and shrugged my shoulders.

"How bad?"  Kat asked gleefully.  I smirked and plugged in the bass.

"Lets just say, she's not going to be moving anytime soon."  I turned the amp on and tuning.  I gave the ice back to Kat.  "Although, her cousin and his friends looked pissed by the time I was done.  One of them looked about ready to murder me."  

Kat rolled her eyes.  "That's the cousin.  He was probably pissed that you were beating his baby cousin."  I moved my head side to side in understanding.

"I feel bad for him.  He has to love someone like that."  Riley stated.  She moved away from Cayden and sat behind the drums.  Alaska and Cayden grabbed their guitars and got plugged in.

"He doesn't _have_  to love her.  Not all family loves each other."  I explained.  Everyone turned to me with sad eyes.  I shrugged them off and focused on remembering the notes I had to play.

"Kat!"  We all looked to the bar to see a regular, Mr.Classion.  He smiled at us before yelling for Kat again.  "Hurry up!  And stop pestering them!  I want to hear them before I leave!"  We laughed and bid Kat bye.

"What do you want to play?"  I asked.  Alaska and Riley shrugged.  Cayden was too busy tuning his guitar to answer.  

"How 'bout Maybe Tonight by Summerset?"  Danny suggested.  We all nodded.

"Cayden."  We snapped when he continued tuning.  He snapped out of his daydream and blushed red.

"Sorry."  He mumbled.  Riley laughed while the rest of us smiled.  We all smiled at each other before we started playing.

 _"It's almost midnight, feeling alright._  
Raise your glass when times are tough.  
We ain't got much, but we still got us.  
We're alive and that's enough.

_There's something in the air._

_So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
Like its the first day of our lives.  
Right here an now, no second chances.  
Maybe we'll finally get it right.  
Maybe tonight. maybe tonight.

 _Take this moment. ours to own it._  
All our friends ride by your side.  
Maybe someday we'll be somebody.  
Maybe someday starts tonight.

_There's something in the air._

_So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
Like it's the first day of our lives.  
Right here and now, no second chances."

We all joined Riley.

 _"Maybe we'll finally get it right._  
Maybe tonight. maybe tonight.  
Maybe tonight. maybe tonight.

_Na na. na na na na, na na na na, na na na. na na._

_If you need somebody, na na na na._  
I'll never let you go, na na na na.  
And it feels so right, na na na.

 _So maybe tonight we'll start all over._  
Like it's the first day of our lives.  
Right here and now, second chances.  
Maybe we'll finally get it right.  
Maybe tonight. maybe tonight.  
Maybe tonight. maybe tonight.

_It's almost midnight. feeling alright.  
Raise your glass when times are tough."  _

The people who had come in while we were performing clapped and cheered.  Riley and I let out a laugh when we saw Mr.Classion dancing with Kat.

"Thank you.  Thank you.  That was Maybe Tonight by Summer set.  And this is 3000 Miles by Emblem3.  Enjoy."  Danny spoke into the mic before singing.

 _"First winter's snowfall_  
Throwing backyard snowballs  
Warming up by the fireplace  
Marshmallows catch fire on an open flame  
All my friends get together  
Wishing I was there but I'm never  
Living in the sunshine oh but dreaming of a place called home

 _I wanna run wanna run away_  
I'm dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I'm stuck in today  
I'm dreaming of a place that's"

Alaska took over.

 _"3000 miles away_  
Feels like is forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were we were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles away"

I sang the next part.

 _"You don't pick up but I keep redialing_  
Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent  
Still early here I'm wide awake  
I just wanna hear you tell me all about today  
Although I never really showed it  
I had to leave for me to notice  
That living in the sunshine's cold  
I'm dreaming of a place called home"

Danny and Alaska smiled at me before Cayden took over.

 _"I wanna run wanna run away_  
I'm dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I'm stuck in today  
I'm dreaming of a place that's"

Everyone but Riley joined in.

 _"3000 miles away_  
Feels like is forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were we were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles"

I sang the next part.  My blood ran cold when I saw the transfer students enter the bar.

 _"If I could go back for the weekend_  
Or just for a day  
To see to see familiar faces, that's all it would take  
But it's too far  
3000 miles away  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were we were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles"

We all sang the last part together.

 _"3000 miles away_  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were we were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles away"

The bar was packed by the time we finished and the cheers were deafening.  We did two more songs before we put our instruments down.

"Thank you!  We are Eternal Alliance to anyone who doesn't know already.  And we are done for now.  So.....buh-bye."  I spoke into the mic.   People laughed and applauded when we walked off the stage.

We all walked to the bar.  Kat was there to greet us with three bottles of coke, a bottle of water, and a cup of coffee.

"You did great up there.  Although, Cayden, you looked like a tomato.  What's up with that?"  Cayden's face flushed even darker.

"He's thinking about Riley."  I mumbled.  He looked about ready to explode.

"Is that true?"  Riley asked.  Cayden nodded.  Everyone turned to me with surprised faces.

"I did not actually know that."  I grabbed the water bottle and opened it.  I took a sip but froze when I saw the transfers approaching.

"That was awesome!  You guys were so good."  One of them said when they reached us.  His blue eyes were sparkling and his quiff was on point.

"Thanks."  Danny smiled at them.  "I'm Danny.  These are my bandmates, Cayden, Alaska, Riley, and Annalise."  We all waved.  Cayden shook hands with all of them, Riley staying stuck to his side.

"It's great to meet you.  I'm Luke.  This is Ashton, Calum, and Michael."  Looks like they didn't recognize me.  That's good.

"Wait a minute.  You look familiar."  Michael, the red head, said.  He leaned in closer.  His brows were furrowed.  Spoke too soon.

"Mikey's right."  All the boys leaned in.  Ashton's face showed recognition after a few seconds.

"You are familiar.  You're the person that sent Bethany to the hospital."  He growled out.  I scowled.

"She deserved it."  I snapped.  Ashton's face turned into a snarl.

"And you deserve this." 

With that, he raised a fist.


	3. 3. I'm a woman and I'm ninety-six, thank you very much

Kat intervened before anything could happen.  She gripped Ashton's wrist and pinned it behind his back.

"I will _not_ tolerate violence.  If you will not abide by that rule then you can get the fuck out."  She growled.  She gave him a little push when she let him go.  

"I could have handled that."  I mumbled when she walked past.  She gave her eyes a roll and patted my shoulder.

"I know."  I opened my mouth to say something.

"Kat!  I need a refill."  Mr.Classion holding up his cupp.  Kat rolled her eyes and walked behind the bar.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kiddos."  She said before she walked away.  Riley and Danny rolled their eyes and took a seat at the bar.  Cayden moved to be in between me and the boys.

"Cayden."  I muttered.  He gave me a smile over his shoulder.  I set my hand on his shoulder and moved in front of him.

It was then I got a good look at the boys.  I was right about the cute part.  The asshole part, on the other hand, was dead wrong.  They actually looked like really nice guys.

"This is the one time I'll let out off."  Ashton growled.  I scoffed.

"Bitch please.  I could beat you within a minute."  I snapped back.  It was his turn to scoff.

"Yeah right.  A girl, especially you, could never beat me."  I snarled.

"What?  You think that just because I'm a girl I can't beat you?"  I stepped closer.  "Think again."  I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leese.  It's time to go on again."  Alaska said from behind me.  She squeezed my shoulder before letting her hand slide down my arm, to my wrist.  She gripped it and started pulling me.

"Candy's gym.  Wednesday.  5:30.  Don't be late."  I got out before finally letting Alaska pull me to the stage.

"The fuck was that?!"  Danny hissed, quietly.

"He was pissing me off!"  I snapped back, just as quiet.  "Did you hear what he said to me!?!"  My band members shook their heads.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"  Riley asked.  Alaska sighed.

"He said, and I quote, 'A girl, especially you, could never beat me.'  You can't tell me that wouldn't piss you off."  Danny turned and glared in Ashton's general direction.

"That's pisses me off, and I'm not even a girl."  Cadyn said as he walked over to us.  He dropped the bottle he had and held up his fist.  He grinned when I bumped it.

"If he ends up dead on Wednesday, it wasn't my fault."  I grinned, innocently when my band mates stared at me.  Alaska was the first to look away.

"I'm not letting you end up like Jamie."  She snapped when she looked at me again.  "I'll kill you if I have to."  I snorted.

"Then you'd be Jamie."  I chuckled.  Alaska stuck her tongue out at me.  She grabbed her guitar and turned on the amp.

"Shut up idiot."  She mumbled.  At least I got a smile on her face.  On all of our faces.

"Any day now!"  Was yelled from the bar.  We all grinned sheepishly in the voices general direction.

Danny cleared her throat.  We all got ready.

"Sorry.  We were talking.  Very important."  Danny said with an accent.  I rolled my eyes and leaned into the microphone.

"Stop acting like you're from a different country.  'Cause last I checked, which was a few seconds ago, you were from the city."  There were chuckles from the audience.  Danny glared at me, playfully.

"Shut up, you little potato."  She muttered.  She was still close enough to the microphone that her words were echoed around the room.

"Hey, being a potato is better than being a chicken nugget."  Alaska snorted.  Danny and Cayden rolled their eyes.

"Don't be rude!  What she said is true!"  Kat yelled from behind the bar.

"Shut up, Kat!"  We all laughed at Mr.Classion, who was the one who spoke.

"Yeah, Kat."  Was yelled all throughout the bar.  Everyone was laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.  I was leaning over, with my hands on my knees, trying to breath.

"Since when was this stand up comedy?"  I spoke,  my voice still held a laugh.  My vision was blurry from the tears.

"Since now!"  Everyone shouted.

"Did someone put laughing gas in the vents?"  Alaska asked before going back to laughing.

"Yes.  Yes, I did."  Came from the audience.  We all looked to see another regular,  Jackson, staring at us with a straight face.  It was silent before we all cracked up laughing.

"I can't.......breath.  Staaaahhhhpppp."  Riley whined.  We all laughed harder when she actually fell out of her chair.  I was the closest to her, so she ended up grabbing me and yanking me down with her.  I was able to give my bass to Alaska before I went down.

"And you call me clumsy."  Danny laughed.

We all kept making jokes and messing around for another few hours, at least, until Kat had to kick us off the stage because we kept bumping into her equipment.

~~~~~

"I'm so tireeeeeeeedddddddd"  I whined from Cayden's back.  I felt him chuckled underneath my cheek.

"Your tired?  Try carrying a ninety-seven pound girl on your back for three miles.  See how you feel."  I smacked the back of his head.

"I'm a woman and I'm ninety-six, thank you very much."  Riley scoffed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's such a big difference."  Riley reached and grabbed Cayden's hand, which was gripping my thigh, keeping me up.  I giggled.  It tickled. 

Riley raised a brow. 

"Your ticklish?"  Danny asked from behind us.  I blushed and ducked my head.

"......Nooooooo."  I mumbled.  I could practically  _tast_ _e_  the smirks.  "Please don't."  

"Too late."  Alaska sighed.  I froze when I felt fingers running up and down my thigh.  I held my breath for a few seconds before breaking out, laughing.

"S-stop........P-please.....stop........I-I can't b-breath!"  I strangled out.  I jumped from Cayden's back the first chance I got and took off running.  I could hear them chasing me and I sped up.

My feet carried me to the woods a few blocks away.  I jumped and rolled, landing in a ditch.

"Shit."  I mumbled when I realized I was too short to get out.  But I backed from the edge and dropped to the floor when I heard rushing feet.

"Where'd she go!?"  I heard Cayden ask a few minutes.  I could hear the panic in his voice.

"I don't know."  Danny responded.  Their feet shuffled in the opposite direction until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Well, well, well.  Look who we have here."  I flipped onto my back just before I felt a crushing weight land on my stomach.  I turned to the thing on me with a glare before huffing out an annoyed groan.

"Great.  Just fucking great."  I mumbled.  Alaska grinned and sat back on my thighs.

"That's no way to greet your amazing best friend, is it?"  She asked, still grinning.  I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not.  Let me rephrase.....Get the fuck off of me you fat pig."  I sassed.  Alaska snarled and pinned my hands, which had reached up and pushed at her shoulders.

"After that, no fucking way,"  She smirked and turned to look over her shoulder.  "Hey guys!  I found her!"  It was only a few seconds later before I saw seven heads pop out.  I glared when I saw Ashton and them.

"Alaska.  I will ask you one more fucking time to get off me.  If not, there will be hell to pay."  I snarled, all joking gone.  Alaska's smirk faded and she quickly stumbled off.  She reached a hand down and I took it.  I allowed her to pull me up.

"You good, bro?"  Danny asked.  I looked at her from under my eye lashes and rolled my eyes when I saw her worried eyes.

"I'm fine.  Why wouldn't I be?"  I dusted myself off and took the hand that was offered to me.  I don't know who's hand it was, but all I knew was that it was warm and calloused.  The hand was able to pull me up easily.

"Damn your light.  Do you even eat?"  I scoffed when I realized it was Ashton who pulled me up.

"That's none of your damn business."  I snapped.  I snatched my hand back and held it to my chest.

"No need to get defensive.  I was just asking."  What Ashton didn't realize, is that what he said, was a very sensitive topic for my family and I.

I rolled my eyes and reached down into the ditch.  Alaska grabbed my wrist and allowed me to pull her up.

"Ready to go home?"  Riley asked.  I nodded.

"Just don't be annoying."  I mumbled.  Danny scoffed.

"Right.  We can definitely stop annoying our baby sister, can't we guys?"  Why do I call these guys my friends?

"I'm not your baby sister.  I'm only half a year younger."  I snapped.  I flip my hair, which doesn't do anything because it's so short, and turn on my heels.  I start moving expertally through the forest.

"Leeeeeeessssseeeee!"  Alaska whines.  I stop and wait.  She catches up a few seconds later.  

"Why didn't we take my car again?"  I asked, annoyed at having to walk so much.  We had reached the sidewalk and I could hear everyone complain.

"I don't know.  Your the one who said we should walk, but half way through you decided to be an ass and jump on Cayden's back."   Danny explained as she caught up to us. 

I nodded my head in understanding.  "Sounds like something I would do." 

Alaska snorted.  "It  _is_  something you do.  On a daily basis."  I smiled innocently at her.

We were quiet until we made it back into town and into the closest pizzeria.

"Okay.....so....I have two questions."  I said.  I waited for everyone to settle in before continue.  "First question, why the hell did we walk all the way  _back_  to the bar, when we could have gone straight to my house?"  They all shrugged.

"We were just following you."  Riley mumbled around her straw.

"Well, then, why did you let  _me_  lead the group?  Your supposed to stop that from happening.  Remember what happened last time?"  The girls let out a giggle.

"Yeah.  Oh god, that was so funny.  I couldn't stop laughing for a week."  Alaska said after she had calmed down.

"What happened?"  Luke asked.  I tensed.  I had forgotten they were even there.  It seems like everyone did.

"None of your business."  Danny snapped.  Luke held up his hands in surrender.  I rolled my eyes when I saw Ashton glare.

"Second question.  Why the fuck are they here?"  I pointed at the group of males, excluding Cayden, of course.

Riley shrugged.  "We couldn't find you and they were just there, so we asked if they would help.  Alaska was desperate."  I turned my eyes to Alaska, who sat with her head down and a blush dusting her cheeks.  

I gave her a gentle smile when she turned to me.  She smiled back and reached her hand across the table, palm up.  I set my hand on hers and gave it a tight squeeze.  Everyone was quiet, watching.

"I love you and I'm  _okay._ You know that, right?"  She squeezed my hand.

"I know.  I just,"  She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I love you too much to have it happen again.  I almost died last time."  Her eyes became cloudy with tears.  My eyes softened, if that was even possible, and I stood up and walked around the table.  I pushed her back and sat on her lap.  Her arms wrapped around my waist and she nuzzled her face in my neck.  I started petting her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Uhhhh.....What?"  I heard.  I turned my eyes over to the guys to see them looking at me like I had a third head.  I glared.

"Do you need something?"  I snarled.  Alaska tightened her arms.  I rubbed her back and grabbed her wrist, giving it a squeeze.

"N-no.  No.  Sorry."  I raised a brow at Calum's answer.  I huffed and rolled my eyes.  I was getting a headache from doing that so much.

"Whatever.  I'm gonna head out.  I'll see you guys later."  Alaska removed her arms and stood up with me.  We started walking to the door.

"Also, Ashton,"  I turned and glared at him,  "Candy's gym.  Don't forget."  He glared back and gave a stiff nod.  I nodded back and exited the door.

We walked to the bar across the street and got into the car.

We were silent until we made it to my basement.

"How pissed are you?"  Alaska asked from my bed.  I put on my wrist guards and faced the punching bag we had down there.

"He's dead."  Was all I said before taking the first hit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note of the book, yay!! (Not really.  I hate authors notes.  So damn annoying.  Like,no, I want to read the story, not your notes.)
> 
> But I wanted to address a few things.
> 
> First off, I know that Ashton and the guys all seem like jackasses, and their meant to be.  For some reason my brain thought it would be smart to go 'Okay, we need some drama, let's turn the guys to jackasses.  That'd be fun.'  Like, bitch, no.  That wouldn't be fun.
> 
> I really don't plan on getting yelled at because I got their characters wrong.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone who's reading this story.  I was actually prepared for this story to never reach any readers and so I was just going to post like one or two chapters, but since I've actually do have people who read this shit story, I'm gonna work on it as much as I can.
> 
> Thirdly, I'm a really slow updater, if you haven't noticed already.  I used to update every day with really short chapters, but I feel like that'd be annoying, so I make a chapter at least 5 or 6 pages at the least, and 8 or 9 at the most, so people have more to read.
> 
> And that's about it.


	4. 4. Fuck me with a cactus

"Ms.Beckett.  This is the fourth time this week.  You know what that means, don't you?"  Mr.Jessy stated, hands on his hips.  I rolled my eyes, but winced right after.  The bruise right under my eye burned.

"I do.  It means you love me so much, you're willing to put up with me after school."  Mr.Jessy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No.  Not even close.  It  _means_  that you have to stay after school.  With Mrs.Johnson.  For two hours.  Straight."  Mr.Jessy smirked when I groaned.

"Noooo.  Alaska!"  I snapped.  My best friend snapped her head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"  She asked.  I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You're supposed to stop me from being late."  Alaska scoffed.  Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their work.  They were too used to this.

"Yeah right.  It's your own damn fault."

"Language."  Mr.Jessy snapped. 

Alaska must have forgotten he was a teacher because next thing anyone knows, she's sassing him.  "There's no need to be a jackass."  I shook my head.  This idiot.

"I'm  _allowed_ to be a jackass.  It's in the job description.  And also, that's detention."  Alaska laughed at the first part.

"You really want to put  _them_  together?"  A guy from the back asked.  Mr.Jessy realized what he said.

"Crap.  You're right.  Uhmmmmm.......Alaska, you'll be with me.  Annalise, you're with Mrs.Johnson."  I groaned.

"Why do I get her?!  She's a bi-female dog."  Mr.Jessy rolled his eyes.

"Go sit down."  He sighed.  He looked so done with me.  

"Yes sir."  I saluted him and skipped to my seat.

"Mission accomplished?"  The guy from earlier whispered.  He was leaning over his desk and smirking.  I smirked back at him.

"Mission accomplished."  He held out his hand for a high-five, which I accepted.

"No noise.  Just work on you sheet.  I'm gonna go get.......You know what?  I'm not even going to lie.  I'm getting out of this fucking class room."  We were all quiet, at least, until he left.  After that, we had a party.  Literally.

Earlier in the week, we had brought in unopened sweets and soda and stashed them in the supply closet.  Wednesday's were party days.

I watched with a grin as Tray, an old friend of mine, jumped onto a desk.  He raised his red up full of I don't know what.

"This is to Annalise.  Who, without her, we would  _never_ get this much freedom.  So, Leese, thank you for annoying the teacher soo much, they actually leave."  Everyone cheered, somewhat quietly.  We didn't want to get caught.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."  I smirked when everyone laughed.

"Hey!  What's going on here?!"  We all look to the door.  Standing there was the principle,  Mr.Anderson.  Crap.

"Uhhhh.....Nothing."  Tray says.  He dropped his empty cup (I don't know how he finished everything in the cup, which he just got) into his buddies hands, who was right behind him.  He jumps off the desk.

"You act like I'm stupid."  He snarled.

"Maybe because you are."  I mumbled under my breath.  Alaska coughed, trying to cover her chuckle.

"Who's responsible for this?  Where's the tea-oh."  He sighed and rubbed his balding head.  "Anna."  He grunted out.  I tensed and glared.  He knew I  _despised_  that name.

"Which Anna?  We have two."  Alaska said.  We did actually have two.  Not counting me.

"Annalise."  I rolled my eyes and stepped towards him.  His eyes turned into slits.  "Why didn't you come forward earlier, when you knew who I was talking about?"  Would I go to jail for punching him?

Probably.

"I don't respond to 'Anna'.  It's Annalise to you and Leese to my friends."  I crossed my arms and waited for the scolding.

"You're lucky your a good kid, otherwise you'd be out of here before you could take another breath."  I leaned towards him.

"Am I that much of a burden for you?"  I snapped.  I knew he wasn't allowed to say anything like what I think he was going to say.  Especially to me.

Everyone in the school, except the freshmen, know what to say and what not to say to me.  They know I'm not scared of breaking their face.

Mr.Anderson took a deep breath.  "No.  You're not.  I'll see you at my office after school."  He turned to leave.

"How long is it this time?"  I leaned back.  

"Three hours."  I froze.  I waited until he was gone before taking a swing and the closest thing to me.  Which just so happened to be the wall.  When I pulled back there was a decent sized dent.

"Whoa!  Leese.  What the hell!?"  Alaska yelled.

"Fuck fuckity fuck!"  I held my bruised hand to my chest.  I crouched down and took a few deep breaths.  I stood up again when I felt I had calmed down enough.  "It's Wednesday.  I can't stay today.  Fuuuuuuck."  Alaska looked confused for a few seconds before her face showed realization.

"Shit!  I completely forgot.  What are you going to do!?  And now, you've got a bruised hand!"  Alaska rushed forward and gripped my wrist.  She pulled it away from my chest and gently looked it over. 

"I'm screwed."  I mumbled.  Tears of frustration came to my eyes.

"Why are you screwed?"  Tray asked as he came to us.  He held a first aid kit in his hand and his face showed worry.

"I had an appointment today at 5:30.  I can't be late."  I handed my hand to Tray when he held his out.  He led me over to the desks and made me sit down.  He kneeled in front of me and opened the kit.

"Well, then you have two options.  One, go to detention and miss the appointment.  Or, you could go to the appointment, miss detention and get a worse punishment."  Tray looked up at me.  He knew what I was talking about.  I liked my lips and sighed.

"True.  But, I don't know how my mom would react if she found out I missed."  Tray and Alaska nodded.  I finally noticed that everyone else had gone back to messing around.

"She's going to find out anyway.  Either way, she's not going to be happy."  Alaska leaned against the desk next to me and crossed her arms.  I sighed and leaned my head on my hand, which was supported by the desk Alaska was leaning on.

"I know.  God, I'm such an idiot." 

"Yeah, we know."  Tray snorted with amusement.  I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up."  I mumbled.

~~~~~

I hurried into the gym (yes I did decided to skip).  I ran around the corner and bumped into something solid.

"Fuck!  Sorry."  I mumbled.  I rubbed my nose and looked up.  My eye narrowed when I saw who I had ran into.  "What do you want, bitch?"  I growled.  Bridgett (Bitch) glared at me.  I glared back.

"Nothing.  I just heard there was a fight happening and I wanted to see who would be stupid enough to fight Ashton.  He's a really well known boxer.  Of course, he usually doesn't participate in fights and-"  And this is where I zone out.  I rolled my eyes and pushed past her.  I could hear her yelling at me, but I completely ignored her.  And I may, or may not have, flipped her off.

"Leese!  You're late."  I turned to the open gym door, which I was about to go past, to see Danny and Riley looking at me.

"I know."  I said, simply.  I continued my walk to the changing rooms, where I proceeded to changed into a sports bra and shorts.  I made sure my scars weren't showing.  Too much anyway.  I took a sigh before jogging out of the changing room and into the big open room.

"You actually showed up."  I heard from my left  after I had reached the back of the room.  I turned and saw Michael looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah.  I'm the one who challenged him.  It's only natural I show up."  I furrowed my brows when Michael's face showed confusion.  I tilted my head to the side.  He followed my action.

"You're weird."  He stated.  I rightnened myself and scoffed.

"No shit sherlock."  I sassed.  He rolled his eyes, but I could see the corners of his lips twitch up.

"ANNALISE!!"  Was yelled closer to the door.  I snapped my head and groaned when I realized I knew that voice.

"Fuck me with a cactus."  I mumbled.  Michael started laughing as I walked away.

"Annalise Marilyn Beckett.  You have a lot of nerve skipping your detention."  Josh, my older brother, yelled.  "You're lucky I got to the phone before she did."  He said when he was closer.  He crossed his arms and glared at me.

".....Oops?"  We stared at each other for a few seconds before I took off running.  Josh followed quickly behind.

"Get your ass back here!"  I squealed when I felt him gaining on me.  I sped up and zig-zagged around the room.  Ashton decided to enter at the exact time I went running for the door. 

"Fuck."  I yelled when I ran into him and went flying to the floor.  I laid there for a few seconds, just staring at the ceiling.

"You good?"  Josh asked.  His face popped into my line of sight a few seconds later.

"Yeah."  I wasn't.  The world was spinning too much.  Or maybe it was me.  I don't know anymore.

"C'mon.  Get up."  Josh held out his hand.  I took it.  He gripped it and I yelled out in pain.  He immediately let go and opted to gripping my bicep.  "What the hell?"  He asked when he saw my bandaged hand.

"Did you injure yourself just so you could get out of the fight?"  Ashton chuckled.  I glared at him but winced when Josh touched a tender spot.

"No.  I didn't.  I  _never_  back down."  I growled.  I ripped my hand from Josh's and walked to the equipment cabinet.  I opened it and got my wrist wraps.  Slamming the door, I walked to the ring while putting on the wraps.

"You can't fight like that Leese."  Alaska said.  When did she come in?

"Says who?"  I snapped.  I ran a hand through my hair and yanked at it a little bit, just to get me to calm down a little bit.

"Says me.  Says everyone who sees that hand.  It's in bad shape."  I scoffed.  Ashton entered the ring.  Shirt off and wrists wrapped.

"It's not.  I'm fine."  I brought my hands up to my face and started jumping from foot to foot.

"No your not.  Leese....If you continue with this its over.  Everything is over."  I froze but before I could answer her, Ashton took a hit. 

My head whipped to the side.  I heard it before I felt it.  I snapped my head back to him and snarled.  He took another swing.  I dodged. 

The next time he went after me, I was ready.


	5. 5.  I can't exactly carry you with my noodle arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is going to get a little depressing.  Not like super, but a few things here and there.  It's also extremely uneventful after the first part and before the end.

This was not going how I had planned.  Turns out, I had severely underestimated Ashton.

He took a swing.  I blocked it and tried kicking him.  He grabbed my ankle and yanking me.  My back slammed into the mat, getting a "fuck" out of me.

"Give up."  He growled.  When I started getting up he slammed me back down and settled a knee into my stomach.

"Never."  I snarled.  I reached my hand up punched him in the side of the face.  With my right hand.  The one that I punched a wall with.  Goddamn, I'm such an idiot. 

"FUCK!"  I screeched in pain.  Ashton rolled to the side and I curled into a ball, holding my hand to my chest. 

Tears came to my eyes.  Fuck that hurt. 

Ashton came over to me and set his hand on my shoulder, worry on his face.  I turned away from him.

"Leese!"  Alaska yelled.  She came running over to me and settled in front of me, my face going into her lap.

"What's going on in here?"  We turned to the door to see Candy, the gym's owner.  When she saw me, worry overcame her face.  She hobbled over and took my hand from Alaska.

"Are you okay?"  Ashton asked.  I nodded and burrowed my head into Alaska's stomach, making sure no one could see the tears coming out of my face.

"Riley, go get some ice and the first aid."  Candy commanded.  I heard Riley rush out.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?"  Alaska asked.  I chuckled and shook my head.

"Never."  I mumbled.  It came out muffled and I felt Alaska lean down.  Her stomach shook when she laughed and a smile came over my face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?  We could have postponed."  I turned so I could see Ashton.  I was surprised when I saw nothing but confusion on his face.

"If I make a challenge, I stick with the challenge.  It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or not.  I've been trained to fight even if I have a busted hand.  I was just too much of an idiot to remember  _not_ to use my right."  I mumbled before turning my face again.

"I always knew you were an idiot, just not this much of one."  I laughed at Candy's words.

"But, I'm still your favorite.  Right?"  I asked, unsure.  Candy smiled when I looked at her.

"Of course.  You're the only one that ever sticks up to my bitch of a granddaughter."  Alaska and I chuckled.

"Here's the ice."  Riley gave the ice and aid kit to Candy, who then proceeded to patch it up.  "You doing alright, Leese?"  I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes.

"'m so tired.  It's been a looong week."  I relaxed when I felt hands in my hair and rubbing my back.

"I know.  Just, don't fall asleep.  I can't exactly carry you with my noodle arms."  Alaska mumbled.  I hummed in acknowledgement.  I jerked off Alaska's lap when I felt a shock of pain in my hand.

"Ow!  Candy what the hell?!  That hurts!"  I yelped.  Candy told me to shut up.

"It can't hurt that much."  Danny stated.  I glared at her.

"You try punching a wall with all your might and then punch another person's cheek.  See how you feel."  I snapped.  Candy added pressure and I yelled out.  I snatched my hand away and rolled back, laying on Ashton's lap.

"Really, Leese?"  Candy asked.  I stuck my tongue out at her and stood up.

"I'm going home.  Find someone to go with Alaska."  My best friend furrowed her eyebrows as her face showed confusion.

"What?  Why?"  I gave her a look and she automatically understood what I was saying.  "Yeah, okay.  Be careful."  I nodded and unwrapped my left hand.  I picked up the wrap that was originally on my right hand and put them away.  

By the time I was done,  Candy had left and Alaska was glaring at Ashton.

"I'll see you guys later."  I mumbled when I passed them.  I felt fingers brush my arm, almost as if they wanted me to stay.

"Be careful with that hand."  Riley said as I passed her.  I nodded and continued.

By the time I made it to the car I could feel the tears.

"Why am I such a goddamn idiot?  How could I forget about today?"  I mumbled into my sleeve once I sat down.  I sniffled and let out a watery laugh.  

I started the car and drove home.

~~~~~

"Can you believe it's been six years?"  Josh asked into my hair.  I shrugged my shoulders and snuggled closer.  I sniffled and hid my face when I saw my family members look at me and started whispering.

Why do people always like talking about others?

"Do you mind?"  Josh snapped.  Everyone turned away and continued with what they were doing.  I mumbled out a "thank you" into his chest.

"C'mon kiddos.  Let's go home."  Mom whispered.  We both nodded.  I untangled myself from Josh and walking over to my grandma's carpet, where Austin was playing.

"C'mon, babe.  Time to go."  I muttered.  He walked over to me and I picked him up.  I ignored the stares and walked outside to the car.  Mom, Josh, and Zack, my moms boyfriend, were already in the car.  I got Austin settled in and got in.

"You okay?"  Josh asked when I leaned into his side.  I shook my head.

"'M tired."  Was all I said before leaning away and looking out the window.  We were quiet for the rest of the ride.  Even Austin, who never shut up.

~~~~~

"Can I stay home today?"  I asked mom the next morning.  She looked at me and sighed.

"Of course, hun."  She walked over and kissed my forehead.  I leaned into her and accepted the hug she pulled me into.

"I hate this."  I sniffled.  

"I know.  I hate it too.  But, we'll make it."  I nodded and pulled back.

"I'm gonna go back to bed.  I'll see you when you get home." 

"Okay.  Just remember, we're talking about that hand and school when I get home."  I nodded and waited for her to leave before walking back upstairs and into my room.  I flopped onto the bed and snuggled underneath the covers.

*

*

*

The next time I woke up was because of my phone buzzing on my bedside table.  I reached my hand out of my cocoon and grabbed it.  I peeked an eye open and saw the name 'Alaska' flashing.  I let out a sigh before answering.

"Where the hell are you?"  Alaska asked, worry evident in her voice.  I groaned and stretched.

"Home."  I mumbled.  My eyes were still closed and I was close to falling back asleep.

"Oh.....That's right.  It was yesterday, wasn't it?"  I hummed.  "Okay.  Alright.  Take your time.  I'll just tell everyone you're sick.  I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah.  Bye."

"Bye.  Love you."  I sniffled.

"Love you too."  I hung up when I got the words out.  I tossed my phone on the bed and curled up again.

Time to go back to sleep.

~~~~~

"This is a surprise.  What are you doing here?"  I asked when I saw Ashton and the boys outside the house.  Luke and Michael gave me a sheepish smile.  Calum gave me a comforting smile and Ashton gave me a blank look.

"Alaska asked us to come over.  She said something about you sulking and you can't be alone for too long."  Calum said.  I nodded and opened the door wider, stepping to the side.

"'Course she did.  C'mon in."  I waited for them to be inside the house before slamming the door shut, which made the boys jump.  I leaned against the door and crossed my arms.  "You didn't have to come over you know.  I would have been completely fine by myself."

The boys shrugged and followed me into the kitchen.  I walked to a cabinet and grabbed a glass.

"We know.  She just sounded really worried and we thought it would be best to come check up on you."  Calum clarified.

"We were getting worried too.  With the way you suddenly left, anyone would become concerned."  Michael said.  I nodded and walked to the sink.  I filled my cup and took a sip.

"Yeah, well.  As you can see,  I'm perfectly fine."  

"Can you say that to our face?  Straight in the eye?"  I heard Ashton asked.  I gripped the edge of the sink so hard my knuckles turned white.  I stared out the window for a minute or two before dumping my water and turning.

"I don't need to tell you anything.  It's none of your damn business."  I snapped.  I pushed passed them.  I felt a faint touch on my stomach, almost as if they wanted to stop me, but couldn't.

"Anna."  Luke sighed.  I whirled towards him and got into his face.

"It's Annalise.  Not Anna."  I hissed.  I studied Luke's face for a minute before shaking my head and sighing.  I rubbed a hand down my face.  "Leave.  Just leave."  I sighed.

Michael, Luke, and Calum took one look at me and hurried out.  I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"Anna...lise?"  I snapped my head up to see Ashton looking at me worriedly.  Damn it.  I forgot he was here.

"What part of 'leave' do you not understand?"  I snapped but the snap was gone almost immediately after, when I had sniffled and let out a soft sob.  Ashton raised his hand, but I gripped his wrist.

"What's wrong?"  He asked softly.  I shook my head and started pulling him to the front door.  I opened it and pushed him out.

"Nothing.  Just leave."  He blocked me from shutting the door by putting a foot in the way.

"Annalise....I may not like you, but you need to know that if you need me or one of the boys, we're here."  I felt like he wanted me to nod, so I did.  He finally let me close the door.  I waited until I was upstairs, in my cocoon before I broke down.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey, mom?"  I asked.  Mom looked up from the stove and smiled when she saw me climb onto the island._

_"Yes, boo?"  She asked, putting down the lattle.  She turned to face me, a smile on her face.  If only I knew what would happen at the end of this conversation._

_"How come we never talk about dad?"  Mom froze, her smile being wiped off her face.  She sighed._

_"I can't say, sweetheart.  Just know, he wasn't someone we want in our life."  She came to me and ran a hand through my hair.  I leaned into her touch.  She kissed my forehead and I wish I had saw her tears.  I wish I had known how much pain I caused her._

_I wish everything was better._

_*****_

I sat up in a flash.  Sighing, I ran a hand down my face.

"Boo?"  I looked up to see mom standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"'M okay."  I mumbled, kicking off the blankets.  I could see mom walk towards me, taking slow, hesitant steps.  "Mom, I'm  _fine._  Stop being a mother goose."  Mom huffed out a laugh.

"A mother goose?  Is that the best you could come up with?"  I shrugged and stood up.  I stretched.

"It's,"  I took a peek at the clock, "eleven thirty at night.  I just woke up.  I'm tired.  Leave me alone."  I grumbled.  Mom gave me a soft smile when I walked past her.

"Go take a shower.  You're sweating like a pig."  I snorted.

"Nooo....Reallyyy?  I definitely didn't notice I was sweating."  I sassed.  Mom glared and flicked me.  I stuck my tongue out at her, grabbed a change of clothes and my phone, and ran to the bathroom before she could take another hit.

I could hear mom laughing, even after I turned on the shower faucet.  I shook my head in amusement.

"And people say she's a grown up."  I laughed to myself.  I turned on music and stripped.  I stepped into the water, my muscles relaxing almost immediately.  I let out a soft sigh and sat down in the tub, letting the water trickle down my back.

*****

_"C'mon, bug.  Time for me to leave."  Dad chuckled.  He watched as I ran around the backyard, covered in mud with a giant grin._

_"You'll never take me aliiiiiiivvvvvvveeeeeeeee!!!!!!"  I screeched when I saw Dad and Josh starting to chase after me.  I let out a squeal when I felt arms wrap around my tiny waist._

_"What was that about never taking you alive?  Hmmmmmm?"  Dad questioned, his breath moving my hair.  I giggled when he lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder.  "Come on, buddy.  It's time to say goodbye."  I saw Josh follow after with a smug face.  I looked at him straight in the eye.  He raised a brow._

_"Watch for the st-"  I stopped halfway through the warning with a laugh.  Josh had tripped on the stair and fell into the dirt, looking disgusted.  He never did like the outside._

_"Thanks for the warning."  He grumbled, sarcastically._

_I scoffed.  "I did try and warn you.  You just didn't listen."_

_"Okay.  Enough you two."  Mom scolded.  We mumbled out an apology.  Dad set me down, leaning down to my height to look at me._    _His green eyes were sparkling in the evening light._

_"You'll be a good girl when I leave, won't you?"  He asked.  I gave him a grin, my dimples popping out._

_"Of course.  And I'll take care of mama too."  He nodded and ruffled my hair when he stood up._

_"Good."  He turned to mom and pecked her cheek.  "I'll be back next week."  He said to us before he gave mom a hug and turned to his stuff, which was waiting at the door._

_"Bye, John."  Mom said with a blank face._

_*****_

"Annalise?"  I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up, my legs shaking.

"Yeah?"  I sniffled out.  The water had gone cold and I was shivering.  I turned off the faucet and reached out to grab my towel. 

"You okay?  You've been in there for a while."  It was then I heard the whispering.  There were multiple people outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine."  I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose.  I threw it away and changed.  I got everything put away before approaching the door.  "I swear to god, if there is more than one person outside this door."  I mumbled, just barely loud enough for them to hear.  I gave them five seconds- five very long seconds filled with a lot of cursing and shuffling- before unlocking and opening the door.

Outside the door was probably one of the funniest things I had seen this week.

Alaska was leaning against the doorframe with a nervous face.  Danny and Riley were peeking through the space between Alaska and the frame.  Ashton and the boys, plus Cayden, were in a heap in the middle of the hallway, Austin on top. 

"How?  Just how?"  I laughed.  "And you brought my brother into this?"  Alaska smiled, nervously.

"He..Uhm....He just followed us up and decided to-uh- climb onto the pile."  I raised an eyebrow at Alaska's stuttering.

"What happened?"  I asked, immediately worried.  The air was filled with tension.

"N-nothing."  I gave Alaska a glare.  She turned her head down.

"What.  Happened?"  I growled.  I reached out and gently grabbed Alaska's arm.  My face softened when I saw her eyes held fear.  "Alaska?  What happened?"  The worry was growing.  She sniffled and leaned into my chest.

"She..uhmm...She's back."  I heard Danny whisper.  My head snapped up to look at her.

"What?"  My voice cracked.  My body started trembling when Danny and Alaska avoided eye contact.  "Fuck."  I breathed.  "Uhhmmm.....Yeah.....Okay.  Let's go."  I let go of Alaska and stepped around the pile of boys to my bedroom.

"You can't ignore her forever."  Riley stated.  

"I'm aware of that.  But, if she comes anywhere near me, I'm going to  _kill_  her."  I growled.  I grabbed my duffle bag and filled it with clothes.

"Who's  _she_?"  I heard Michael ask.  I turned to find the boys in the doorway of my room, Austin resting in Ashton's arms.  I sighed and walked to my brother.

"Someone from my past."  I mumbled.  I held out my arms and Austin crawled right in.  I snuggled him to my chest and started swaying, trying to get him to sleep.  I motioned for the boys to come in and shut the door once they were. 

It was quiet in my room until there was a banging against the door.

"ANNALISE!!!  I know you're in there!  Open the door before I break it down!!!!"  A chill went down my spine at the voice.

"Fuck."  I choked out.  I set a sleeping Austin on my bed and opened the window.  "Hopefully you guys are good and climbing."  I said to the boys.  They nodded.  I motioned for them to climb out the window, which they did.  I grabbed my duffle bag and chucked it down, hoping someone caught it.  

I made sure Austin was asleep and that I had everything before joining everyone on the ground.  We all ran to my car and got in.

*****

"What the fuck was that?!"  Calum yelled after we had settled into a cafe a few miles from my house.

"Nothing.  That was nothing."  I grunted, taking a big gulp of my water.

"That was  _not_ nothing."  Ashton insisted.  I slammed my cup down and stared at the table.

 

I can still remember the shackles. 

The bruises. 

The scars.  

The pain.

The screams.

The  _blood_.

 

I can still recall  _everything._

 

"Leese?"  I was shaken out of my thoughts by Alaska placing her hand on my shoulder.  My head snapped up and I looked around.

"You good?"  Luke asked.  I nodded and set my head in my arms, which were on the table.

"Today  _sucks_."  I mumbled.  I felt Alaska laugh from where she was leaning against me.

"I know.  But hey, you get to spend the rest of the day with moi."  She joked.  I snorted and pushed her away, sitting up in the process.

"Come on, Leese.  Lets go cheer you up."  Riley said.  I looked at her with a tired face.

"Its  _midnight._ Nothing's going to be open."  I mumbled, slamming my head back onto the table.  My friends sighed.

"Why must you always be so damn difficult?"  Alaska snarled.  I tilted my head so I could look at her.

"Because I can."  I snarled back.  I got up and threw my cup away.  "I'm going to the gym."  I mumbled.  I could hear everyone rushing to catch up to me.

"Ok.  Look, Leese, I know your tired and you've had an eventful day but doing this, whatever  _this_ is, is not a smart idea.  Going to the gym while your hand is injured and mad will never end well.  Remember last time?"  I stopped and turned to Riley.  Her face held worry.

I don't need worry.

"I do.  I was there.  But, last I checked, it's my life.  Not yours.  I don't need you to look out for me, Riley."  I said.  She froze and everyone could feel the tension.  "I don't need another Taylor incident."  Danny shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Anna...lise?"  Alaska asked.  I closed my eyes when I heard the hurt in her voice.

"I need to go.  I'll see you around."  I mumbled, turning back and walking to the gym down the street.

*****

"Hey!  Annalise, wait up!!"  I sighed, stopping at the door.  I waited for Luke to catch up.  He toward over me and I suddenly felt really small.  I  _hate_  feeling small.

"What do you want?"  I snapped, pushing the doors open and walking in.  The secretary greeted us, giving Luke the flirty eye.  He ignored it.

"I-I just wanted to...uhm....see if you were going to be o-okay."  He mumbled.  I looked at him through to corner of my eye and walked over to the punching bag.

"I'm going to be fine.  Just hate people telling me what to do."  I closed my eyes.

_*****_

_"Come on Anna.  You can do so much better than that."  Flynn taunted.  I let out a tired huff and placed my palms onto the floor, starting to push myself up.  Flynn slammed her foot onto my back, sending me crashing back into the mat._

_"Let her go, Flynn.  She's done."  The instructor said._

_"No.  I'm fine."  I grunted out through the pain.  Flynn scoffed and dug her heel into my back.  The heel was gone a second later._

_"You're not.  You're done.  You lose.  Get out."  Flynn growled.  When I didn't move, she grabbed my bicep and dragged me outside.  She tossed me onto the dirt, my side hitting a broken glass.  I felt the blood before I felt the pain._

_*****_

"Annalise?"  I snapped my eyes open and looked around.  My hand automatically went to grip my side.  Luke stood to my left with a hand on my shoulder and somewhere between now and when I entered the room, the rest of the boys had joined us.

"Hmm?"  I asked, waiting for Luke to let go of my shoulder.  When he finally did let go, I walked over to the wall and sat down.  I reached my hand under my shirt and rubbed against the scar.

"Are you okay?"  Ashton asked, sitting next to me.  I nodded and continued staring at the concrete.  There was an arm cautiously dropped around my shoulders.  I dropped my hand from my side and grabbed the hand hanging over.  I threaded our fingers together and leaned into the person's side.

I let out a sigh when I felt Ashton rest his head on mine.  There was a warmth that surrounded me in the next few seconds.  Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffled.

_*****_

_"Why do you still protect her?  Huh?  She's nothing but a worthless pig."  Was yelled from downstairs.  My small, five year old-self couldn't understand what was happening, who was yelling, or who it was about._

_"She is my baby and if you are going to insult her or bring her down anymore than you already have, you can get out!"  Was yelled back.  I quickly scrambled away from the door and under my bed, where I stayed, listening to the screams, for the rest of the night._

_*****_

I let out a sigh and stood up, stretching.  I could feel and hear my back crack.  I let out a relieved sigh and dropped my arms, placing them in my back pockets.

"Ready to go?"  I rolled my shoulders and turned to my best friend.  She sent me a small smile, her eyes holding pain.

"Yeah."  I breathed.  I locked eyes with Ashton, who was still sitting.  I walked to him and held out my hand. 

"This doesn't mean I like you."  He mumbled, taking my hand.  I let out a small, quiet laugh.  I pulled him up and patted his bicep.

"I didn't think it would."  I smiled at him and walked over to Alaska, embracing her tightly.  She wrapped her arms around my waist, her head finding it's way into the crook of my neck.  I nuzzled into her hair and took a deep breath.

"I love you.  You know that, right?"  She mumbled.  I sighed and tightened my hold.

"Yeah, I know.  And I love you, I just...forget who I'm hurting."  I responded.  I felt her smile and snuggled farther in.

"Group hug!"  I heard someone yell.  The next thing I knew we were being surrounded by seven other people, all squeezing.

"Get off you me pieces of shit!"  I screeched, struggling to get out of their hold.  I succeeded, until I was brought into another person's hold.  "Fuck!"  

"Come on.  You're not getting away from us this time."  I heard Michael chuckle, his chest moving against my back.

"You little chicken nugget."  I mumbled, giving up.  Everyone chuckled and I could feel Michael snickering.

"ANNALISE MARILYN BECKETT!!!"  I froze.  my head snapped over to Alaska, who looked terrified.

"Fuck."  I swore, chucking Michael's arms after me.  "How did she find me?"  I asked, scared.  Everyone shrugged.  The boys looked confused.  Ashton walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Who?  How did who find you?"  He asked, slowly getting more and more worried.  I turned to him, taking a shaky breath.

"The person who almost killed me."  Was all I said before the gym doors slammed open.


End file.
